


The Greatest Gift of All

by Shadowjumper3



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Transformers
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowjumper3/pseuds/Shadowjumper3
Summary: A little girl receives the greatest gift of all while visiting Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. 10 years later, she comes back, but she's changed emotionally and physically. Will her friends remember her? Not only that, but she soon discovers she is the only one that can save them from impending darkness...





	1. Author's Note

Hi everyone!! I'm sorry for another authors note but I have an announcement: I will be editing this story. I'm not deleting it entirely! I just need to fix the plot slightly and what will be happening during the story. Because of this, I may need to unpublish this story from Wattpad. So when you see that you are unable to access it, just know that I haven't deleted it, I'm only unpublishing it so that I can edit it in its entirety. I'm SO sorry for those of you who don't want to see this undergo editing but I think it needs to be done.  
The plot is a bit weird in my opinion and I really don't get to the plot line straight up. Plus, the only appeared Autobot in the story here is Jazz. I want to fix that and how the Transformers tie into the plot as well. So that is why I'm editing this. I hope you all understand! I really don't want to have people complain to me that I'm taking forever in updating this. Also, please no negative comments on my writing. I am still relatively new to writing fanfics!  
All in all, let me know your thoughts and don't hesitate to ask me stuff. Thank you!


	2. The Greatest Gift of All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first edited chapter out of all the chapters so far. I didn't make any major changes but some slight edits. Thank you for your patience and votes! I am finishing up with fixing the next chapter, which will be very different! I'm so sorry for all of the uploading! Thank you and enjoy! 

I had always suffered from anxiety and being shy when I was younger. Being in crowds didn't really ease my anxiety and my mom would tell me that she wanted me to act like a girl. Yes. Occasionally, I would get into boy things. Sports, power rangers and such. When I was a kid, I didn't really have much in the way of friends. So when my 8th birthday rolled around, my mom decided to take me to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. 

It wasn't really a birthday party, more like a birthday dinner outing and honestly, I didn't mind. Once I walked in, bright lights and noise filled the room. I looked around and saw the animatronics on stage performing for kids. Freddy, the bear, was singing while Bonnie the bunny was playing guitar. Chica the chicken was also on stage singing. As I got closer to one of the eating booths, more and more noise arose. I winced and covered my ears. It was loud. Once we sat down, a waitress took our orders and left.  
Freddy and the others finished their performance and they started to interact with the other kids. I was too shy to go and talk with them. My mom understood my shyness. So, after a few minutes, I noticed a sign that read: 

Pirate's Cove

I poke my mom's arm and pointed to the sign.

"Can I go there?" I asked softly. 

"Sure! Why don't we head over there together?" She asked me. I nodded meekly and held we hand as we walked over to the Pirate's Cove. I always did like pirates. I knew a few pirate songs on the violin and I could play them well. Once we got to the Cove, there were kids running everywhere. They were having fun. I glanced up at my mom, who smiled and gently guided me to the middle of the room. It had a stage with a purple raggedy curtain. Shouts of happiness made me flinch slightly. I frowned. I didn't have a playmate, which made playing anything very lonely. 

"Why don't you go try the pirate ship?" My mom suggested softly to me. I stared at her as I shook my head. She reached out and stroked my cheek as she said

"I know you don't know anyone, honey. But maybe you can make some friends while we're here." I glanced around, trying to find someone to play with but saw no one who was also lonely. All of a sudden, a voice made me quickly turn around.

"Ahoy there!"   
As I turned, a very tall animatronic fox stood in front of me. He had yellow-orangish eyes, a hook on one of his hands and an eye patch covering one of his eyes. A pirate hat rested on his head and he wore a pirate outfit. I stared at him with wide eyes. I grabbed my mom's hand in fear. The fox slowly bent down to get a better look at me and said

"Arr...it be alright, lass. I won' hurt ye. What be your name, lassie?" His teeth showed as he talked and that scared me a bit. I looked to my mom uncertainly. Who was this? I thought. My mom nodded, gently nudging me to say hi.

"M-my name is Emily." I said quietly. 

"What a beautiful name fer a lass! Is this yer mother?" He asked. I nodded. Then my mom spoke.

"How are you doing, Foxy? I hope you're keeping out of trouble." She asked him with a smile. His name was Foxy? I looked between them in confusion. My mom knew Foxy? How? The fox chuckled in response before answering her. 

"Aye! I've never been be'er! Last time I saw ye, ye were a wee one! Now, 'ere ye are, all grown up! And 'tis be yer daughter?" He asked as he looked back at me with a smile. My breathing started to quicken slightly. My anxiety was kicking in. I didn't really like being the center of attention for a long time. 

"Yes. This is Emily. It's her birthday and, well, she wanted to come and see you. Em, why don't you say hi to Foxy?" Mom said to me. I looked back at Foxy and gave a small wave.

"Hi." I squeaked. He then carefully stared at me and asked with a worried and concerned look

"Well, Happy Birthday, lass! Argh...Are ye alright?" I froze, unsure how to answer. Trying to explain my anxiety was, for me, a bit hard. Thankfully, my mom answered for me.

"She has anxiety, Foxy. She's very shy and well..." she was unable to finish. Foxy seemed to understand though because he nodded in response and looked at me again. 

"Ye got nothin' ta be worryin' about. Ye 'ave ol' Foxy to watch over ye." He said sincerely and opened up his arms to hug me. I was hesitant at first but finally hugged him back. His rusty red fur prickled against my skin. 

"Aye, how would ye like ta be me first mate?" He asked me with a smile as he looked down at me. I turned to my mom, silently asking if it was ok. She nodded and reassured me it was ok. I nodded and followed Foxy to the pirate ship. We had fun playing pirates, sword fighting telling stories. Eventually Foxy began to ask me questions, like what my favorite color was and such.

3rd POV

As Emily left to go with Foxy, her mother went back to their table. Children were beginning to disperse more around the pizzeria and Freddy and the others were just mingling. She walked up to the animatronics and greeted them.

"Hi guys!"  
Freddy was the first to recognize her.

"Lilian? Is that you?" He asked tentatively. The woman nodded and Freddy gave her a big hug. It had been years since she had seen the animatronics and now here she was. Hearing Freddy talk to an adult got Bonnie and Chica's attention. 

"Lilian!" Bonnie practically tackled her while Chica almost crushed her into another hug.

"G-guys! Can't. Breathe!" Lilian exclaimed, making the two release her.

"Oops sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Freddy asked Lilian. Lilian looked to the Pirate Cove and Freddy followed her gaze, frowning.  She came back to see him? Lilian shook her head. 

"Well, I came back to see you guys, but also because of my daughter." At that moment, the three animatronics were hit with surprise. Lilian had a daughter? What did she look like? Was she nice? What was her name? 

"C-can w-we meet her?" Bonnie asked stammering nervously. Lilian nodded. 

"Sure! She's with Foxy right now. You can come with me while I go get her." With that, the woman made her way towards Foxy's domain with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica behind her. 

My POV

As I continued to play with Foxy, I heard my mom call my name and I went to her. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were with her. They looked so tall compared to my 8 year old self. Sure, Foxy was taller than I was but the other three were huge! Foxy had followed me as I went to my mom. She picked me up and said

"Sweetie, these are my friends. " She pointed to Freddy, Chica and Bonnie and introduced me to them. I couldn't meet their gaze. Freddy smiled at me and waved.

"Guys, this is Emily." Mom introduced me to them.

"Hello, Emily." Freddy told me. I laid my head on mom's shoulder and looked away. I was a little scared of his size. He seemed so big and intimating. Plus, he was a bear animatronic. Freddy looked back at my mom with sadness. Mom sighed.

"Freddy, its ok. Em is just very shy and has anxiety. It's hard for her to make friends." she explained. The bear nodded in understanding. 

"Hiya! I'm Bonnie!" The purple bunny spoke up and took a step forward. He had a red electric guitar swung around his back and his ears swayed back and forth as he moved. The yellow chicken, Chica, that stood next to him jabbed him in the ribs, glaring at him.

"OW!" Bonnie yelled.

"Shh! Not so loud! You'll scare her!" Chica scolded.

"Any louder, an' ye both be scarin' the poor lass!" Foxy muttered to them, giving them both a stern glare. I smiled at their jabbering and giggled. That made their heads turn and smile. I pointed to them and said

"You're funny!" My mom smiled at this and put me down on the ground. My confidence ever growing, I ran over to Bonnie. 

"Hi! How old are you, squirt?" he asked as he bent down to get a good look at me. I held up eight fingers in response and his eyes widened in amazement. 

"Wow! You're 8? You are growing very fast!" he exclaimed. I nodded and looked at his guitar. It looked so shiny. I went behind his back to look at it better. Bonnie twisted his head to the side and looked underneath his arms, confusion written all over him. My mom laughed.

"She likes your guitar, Bonnie. Em loves music. She has a violin back at home." she told him. 

"I'm going to be a mu-mus-..." I struggled to form the right word, my face scrunched up I concentration. My mom helped me out.

"You want to be a musician when you grow up, don't you, sweetie?" she said. I nodded excitedly. I loved music and seeing Bonnie on stage playing only made my dream grow.

"I want to be a musician like you, Bonnie! And a singer like Freddie!" I exclaimed. Bonnie smiled at me and looked down at his guitar. He bent down and took it off, then gently handed it to me. 

"Why don't you try it out?" he said. I must have a shocked look on my face. Bonnie wanted me to play on his guitar? But what if I broke it? He would get mad at me for breaking it. I shook my head. Bonnie's guitar was sacred to him. I didn't want to break it. 

"It's alright." he reassured me. Hestitantly, I took it and tried to balance it on my knee, hopping on one leg. Everyone chuckled at my little dance. I wrapped my little hands around the neck of the instrument and strummed. I gasped. It sounded so cool! I looked at Bonnie and then my mom.

"I did it!" I exclaimed happily. Bonnie clapped.

"It's a little big on you though..." he trailed off thoughtfully but then his face lit up. Suddenly, he told me to wait where I was and he sped off, leaving me in confusion. Where was he going? Was he coming back? 

"D-d-did I do so-something wrong? Where's he going?" I asked. Did I make him mad?

"No, sweetie. I think Bonnie is getting something for you." Chica told me with a grin. She then walked over to and started to talking to me. Chica was so nice to me. She loved to cook and she was very pretty. I quietly told her I liked cooking with my mom, especially making cupcakes. Chica was ecstatic in meeting me. She gave me a recipe for a special cupcake so I can make it at home. I thanked her for the gift and before I knew it, she gave me a heartfelt hug. I hugged her back. I liked Chica because she was like an older sister i wished I had. Suddenly, I heard Bonnie's voice again coming from behind me.

"I'm back! I have a present for you, Emily." I turned around saw that Bonnie was hiding something behind his back. What was it? He slowly brought out a small blue electric guitar and held it out to me. My eyes widened in awe at the sight and I ran to Bonnie, hugging him tightly. This made him stumble back a bit. He was surprised at first with my sudden affection, but he relaxed.

"Thank you, Bonnie! I love it!" I said to him. Bonnie wrapped his furry arms around me and embraced me. 

"You're welcome, squirt. Happy Birthday." he let go and I accepted the guitar. I spun around and ran over to my mom, showing her the guitar and babbling about it. She laughed at my antics and smiled at me.

3rd POV

The four animatronics looked on at the happy little girl. Bonnie seemed content on his present to her and had a smug grin on his face. She was such a nice kid. They felt bad that she had a birthday without any friends. When Lilian told them Emily suffered from anxiety at such a young age and she was shy, they wanted Emily to feel welcome as much as possible.  Although she was very shy at first and scared of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, she eventually trusted them. What they couldn't figure out though, was how Foxy of all people could get the girl to trust him and play with him. When they asked him, Foxy said simply 

"The lass be kinda like me. She be lonely and scared. Tweren't that hard ta see it in 'er eyes."  
Silence followed as Emily began to show signs of tiredness. She yawned and rubbed her eyes to stay awake. 

"Uh oh. I think somebody is getting tired." Lilian said teasingly. She bopped her daughter's nose and picked her up. Emily shook her head slowly.

"I'm not sleepy!" She exclaimed. But then she almost dropped her guitar as she practically nodded off. Thankfully, Bonnie caught it before it hit the ground. 

"I think your mom is right, squirt." He said to her. The 8 year old only glared at him. Only, because she was sleepy, it look more cute than anything else. 

"I'm not." She muttered. Bonnie chuckled. The little girl amused him with her antics. Foxy went over and ruffled her hair a bit with his actual hand.

"Me thinks that me first mate be wanderin' off ta dream land, lassie. No arguin' with Bonnie and yer mother." He told her playfully. Lilian shifted her body and adjusted her hold on Emily. Her friends seemed to love Emily, although Freddy seemed still put back that Emily didn't really bond with him. He looked sad. Chica then went over to him as gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, Em. I think we need to get you home." Lilian spoke up. She kissed Emily's forehead affectionately. Suddenly, Emily whipped her head up and shouted

"Wait!" the little girl then wriggled out of her mother's arms. She jumped to the floor and ran over to the bear animatronic. She looked up at him and then at her feet, which aimlessly kicked the floor.

"I'm sorry about before." She whispered to him. Freddy, who had been moping a little, was surprised by the sudden attention the girl gave him. Then, unexpectedly, she threw her arms around Freddy's waist. At first, he was unsure what to say or do but he then hugged her back, as much as to not hurt her. 

"It's alright, little one. I'm sorry if I scared you." He replied. Emily then looked up at him with those big brown eyes and shook her head, as if to deny it.

"You just look SO big!" She explained a-matter-of-factly. Freddy chuckled at this, finally understanding why she was scared of him before. His height was intimidating but in truth, he was, well, a giant teddy bear. Freddy released the girl and looked at Lilian. 

"It was great to see you again, Lilian. It gets a little lonely around here, especially with these guys." He said, jerking a thumb towards Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Lilian laughed and said 

"I get it. It was great seeing you guys. I'm happy Emily got to meet you too. It means a lot to me and especially her to have you guys to get to know her." Lilian trailed off. Bonnie rested a hand on her shoulder as her eyes watered slightly. Emily saw her mom almost crying and grew worried.

"I'm ok. I'm just very happy." Lilian reassured her daughter. Emily did not say anything else after that. By now, the restaurant had been eerily empty of people, leaving just the four animatronics and Lilian and Emily. So, it was then that Lilian had decided to start heading home. Emily, of course, was reluctant at first. She was very close on claiming to spend the night in Pirate's Cove with Foxy. But the red fox had told her that she should go home with her mother to keep her company. However, Foxy winked at the girl and muttered so Lilian couldn't hear

"Aye, but we be havin' a sleepover when ye come back another time, matey. Would ye like that?" Emily nodded vigorously and hugged him. 

"Thank you Foxy, for playing with me!" she said to him. Foxy smiled at her and replied, tenderly hugged her back,

"Arr...Ye be the best first mate I be askin' for, lass. Thank ye."   
Then, Emily went over to Chica and hugged her too. Bonnie was next. Emily did an air guitar movement with her hands before she glomped him. 

"You're my music best friend now, Bonnie!" she proclaimed. The purple bunny slightly raised his eyebrows in question at his title but then smiled widely.

"And you're my little squirt, Emily." he said back as he hugged her tightly. As each animatronic was hugged goodbye, Freddy looked on, unaware that he wasn't forgotten by the brown-haired girl. Emily walked over slowly to where the bear stood and tugged on his arm gently. Freddy looked down and saw her. Emily reached her arms out to give a hug and to everyone's surprise, Freddy picked her up. They stared at each other before Freddy spoke up, saying

"Happy Birthday, Emily. I hope you had a great birthday. I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything." he said glumly. Emily frowned at this. But then, she smiled.

"You gave me the best gift I could ask for, silly!" she shouted. Three heads turned to the two with confusion. Only one knew what Emily meant by that. 

"And what is that, my dear?" asked Freddy.

"Friends!" the eight year old exclaimed joyfully. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy smiled, each with oily tears starting to roll down their cheeks. They were able to make a special little girl's birthday even more special. That day, they learned that merely just being their as a friend is the best gift anyone can ask for in life.


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's 18th birthday comes and her adopted dad, William Lennox, takes her and his family to Fazbear's Pizzeria for her birthday. Will the animatronics remember her? How will they react?

10 years passed and as I grew older, I had never forgotten about that time at Fazbear's. Ever since my parents' death, I couldn't bring myself to go back. It reminded me too much of them, especially my mom. Now, I was adopted by William Lennox and was friends with the Autobots. I was currently at home, sitting on the floor, fiddling around on my violin. But my mind couldn't stop thinking about the friends I had made when I was a little girl. I wanted to go visit them but it felt as if something was holding me back. Suddenly, a knock on my door caught my attention.

"Come in." I said and the door opened to reveal my dad peeking in. 

"Hey, Em." He said as he came in and sat down on my bed. I smiled and subconsciously plucked the strings on my violin. 

"Mom and I have a surprise for you for your birthday today." He told me and I froze, my brain finally registering what he had just said. How could I have forgotten my own birthday?! Yep, I had just turned 18 years old. My hand dragged down my face. It's funny how much time has gone by and so much has changed. I groaned.

"Jeez. No wonder I felt different this morning." Dad laughed and said

"You forgot your 18th birthday? I thought you were smarter than that." I playfully glared at him and lightly punched his leg.

"Thanks, Mr. Sassy-pants. Do I at least get a hint as to what it is?" 

"Nope. But if you're that impatient, we can leave now." He answered with a small smile. I eagerly nodded and placed my violin back in its case. Then, I looked down at my prosthetic. I remembered that day when my life had changed for the better. I glanced at my dad and asked

"Can I have some help?" he nodded and offered his hand to me. I took his hand and he pulled me up, my leg squeaking slightly from the sudden movement. We then both headed down the stairs and got ready. Annabelle, who was 8 at the time, was in front of Mom and bouncing up and down. Mom noticed me and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, M&M!" she greeted me and I groaned. Mom thought of the nickname back when I had a thing for the candy. So, she saw it as a chance to call me M&M, saying that I was sweet like the candy.

"Thanks, Mom. Hey, Belle." I responded, and Annabelle gave me a toothy grin. I got my one shoe on. I always hated putting a shoe on over my other foot because it was uncomfortable to walk in. I swung my jacket on and we all headed out the door to the car. Ironhide was on a mission, so we had to take Mom's Volvo instead. Once we got in the car, we started off on our journey. I was in the back with Annabelle and playing I Spy with her. I still couldn't think of where we're were going. I just really hoped it wasn't anything lame. But seeing as though Annabelle was so excited, it probably was. Within half an hour, Dad turned the corner and I looked out the window. My heart almost stopped. 

Oh my god.

We had arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. 

My mind started to reel with thoughts. Why would we go here? I didn't say anything as we pulled into the parking lot and got out. I stared up at the sign that hung above the door. Sadness filled my heart at the memory of my birth mom bringing me here for my eighth birthday. We all filled inside and almost immediately, I flinched at the loud noise of children laughing and screaming. My anxiety started to kick in from being dormant. My legs began to feel weak and my breathing became shorter. Involuntarily, I grabbed Dad's hand. He must have noticed that I hadn't said anything from the surprise because he looked worriedly at me.

"Hey, you ok? Anxiety again?" he asked.

"Anxiety: yes, and just having some flashbacks." I whispered. 

"Did your mom bring you here before? Is that why you're having flashbacks? We can leave-" he started but I shook my head. 

"No, it's ok. We can stay. I don't want to upset Belle." Dad then affectionately wrapped an arm around me as he got us a table. He and Mom sat on one end while Belle and I were on the other. Belle was giggling happily in her seat. She looked so happy. She was the complete opposite of how I was when I was her age. I glanced around the pizzeria as Mom and Dad talked. There were children sitting at the tables by the stage. My eyes fell on the stage and I saw the animatronics that I had met 10 years prior. Freddy was singing in the middle, with Bonnie playing his guitar to his right and Chica singing also. I looked away. Did they remember me? What would they think and say if they saw me with Lennox and Sarah instead of my birth mom? I know they knew my birth mom. But how would react if they found out that she and my biological father died?   
Suddenly, a voice boomed throughout the room. 

"Hey kids! Don't forget to visit Pirate's Cove to see Foxy the most feared pirate fox of the seven seas!" 

Wait Pirate's Cove! Foxy! I looked around for the familiar sign and I found it. Memories started to flood back into my mind and I really wanted to go see him. But again, something wasn't letting me. Maybe if I let Belle come with me, it would be better. I thought. I turned to Mom and Dad.

"Would it be ok if I showed Belle around?" I asked them and they nodded. 

"We'll let you know when the food's here." Dad said and I helped Annabelle out of her seat.

"Em, where are we goin'?" she asked me as we started to walk out of the party room. 

"To Pirate's Cove. There's someone I think we should go see and then after, we can go see the other animatronics, ok?" Belle nodded and I led us down the hall and into the Pirate's Cove. We got there and I saw that Foxy was in the middle of a performance. He looked a little different. His fur was a bit torn up in some places but nonetheless, he was okay. We stayed by the back of the room until the show ended, then he exited off the stage and interacted with people. Holding Belle's hand firmly, we slowly made our way towards Foxy. He had finished talking with a child before looking at us.

"Arg! Ahoy there, lassies! Welcome to me cove! I be Foxy, the most feared pirate of the seven seas!" he greeted us. Belle immediately let go of my hand and went over to him and waved.

"Hi! I'm Annabelle and this my big sissy, Emily!" she said with a big smile. Foxy smiled down at Belle and then looked at me. I wanted to run over and hug him but didn't. He probably didn't even remember me. I looked so much more different from when he remembered me. I stared at him for a moment and looked down at the floor. 

"Hi." I squeaked, my voice barely able to form the word.

"It's her birthday!" Belle was all she told him enthusiastically as she ran off to play in the cove. I would have to keep an eye on her. Foxy gave me a toothy grin and said

"Well, happy birthday lass! How old are ye today?"

"18." I answered. He didn't say anything for a moment as he stared at me. It was what he said next that made me scared. 

"Ye be lookin' familiar, lass. Do I know ye?" 

I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him? Hey Foxy, it's the little girl that was here with that woman you knew. But psych! She dead. Nope. Maybe I should beat around that bush. I looked at the floor instead of meeting Foxy's gaze.

"You probably don't remember. I came here with my mom once. It was my eighth birthday. I was very shy. I still have the anxiety though." I told him. This must have sparked his memory because Foxy's eyes brightened and his ears perked up.

"Emily. You were that wee lass that be shy when ye first met me." He whispered as he took a step towards me. My heart leapt with joy. He remembered me. He actually remembered me. I nodded mutely and stayed still. Foxy scanned me and his eyes fell on my leg.

"Ye look so different from when I saw ye last. What happen' to ye leg? How's yer mom?" he softly asked. A lump formed in my throat. If I told him, he would be devastated.

"Foxy, my mom and dad died when I was 15. I got adopted a year ago. Annabelle is my adopted sister." I said to Foxy with my voice cracking. Silence followed as either of us spoke. Tears started to fall down my face as my body shook from quiet sobs. When I closed my eyes, I felt prickly fur against my skin and heard Foxy's voice above me saying

"I be so sorry, lass. I be so sorry."   
After a few minutes, Foxy released me and I looked at him through blurry eyes. His face was filled with sadness and guilt. I wiped my eyes shakily. 

"Do the others know ye be here?" Foxy softly asked and I shook my head. At the moment, I felt like I just wanted to teleport out of the room. I was starting to think that coming here was a bad idea. However, no one, except for my family and the Autobots, knew about my powers. If I had done something, then there would be panic and raising questions, all of which I wanted to avoid. If Foxy found out, he would probably see me as a freak. Abruptly, Foxy lifted my head with his hook sideways, forcing me to look into his bright amber eyes. At first, he smiled at me and then he grabbed my hand, leading me out of the cove and into the hallway. 

"Foxy, what are you doing?" I asked confused. What's he doing? Better yet, where was he going? He didn't reply and it wasn't until he led me into the party room that I realized what he was doing and I didn't want to do it. Fear set in as I tried to escape the fox's grip.

"Foxy, no!" I said and he stopped quickly, staring at me with worry.

"What's wrong lass?" 

"I-I can't! What if they don't remember me? How am I going to tell them about mom? And my leg and...and m-m-my..." I stuttered and couldn't finish my sentence. I mentally slapped myself. I was going to ask him how was I going to tell them all about my powers. But then, I couldn't tell them. They couldn't know. They couldn't know about my other life.   
"Arg. I'll be there with ye lass. It'll be alright." He reassured me and he grasped my hand and led me to the middle of the room. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were finished with their show and they were now a mere 5 feet away from me, just mingling with various kids in front of the stage. My breathing became hitched as I remained frozen in place.

"Freddy!" Foxy called out the bear animatronic. Freddy looked up and saw Foxy with me. He, Bonnie and Chica came over to us.

"Foxy, who is this?" Freddy asked him. 

"This be Emily." He simply answered and Foxy motioned for me to say something but my tongue was tied up. I shifted my weight off of my artificial limb, which made a slight squeaking sound. They had all looked the same. But I didn't. What should I say? Would they remember? I had to say something that would get them to realize it was me. I had recalled that Chica gave me a recipe as a gift to try at home.

"Hi, guys. Chica, I loved that cupcake recipe you gave me. It was delicious." I said faintly. Chica, who was standing to the left of Freddy, brought a hand to her mouth and gasped. 

"Oh my gosh. Emily!" she exclaimed and ran over, embracing me in a hug. Freddy appeared confused at first as Bonnie came closer to me. He bent a little to get a better look at me. 

"Hey, music best friend." I whispered and realization dawned on his face. 

"Squirt? Is it really you?" Bonnie questioned. I nodded and he smiled, bringing me into a hug tightly. He then turned to Freddy, who was still a bit confused.

"Freddy, it's her. It's Emily." He said to him.

"Freddy, do you remember me? I came here on my eighth birthday with my mom. Her name was Lilian. I was scared of you at first but then we became friends." I told Freddy. Freddy seemed hesitant to come near me as his face contorted into recognition and he said

"I remember you. But you look so grown up."

"I'm 18 today, Freddy. So much has happened since I was 8." I put on a small smile and went over to him. I gave Freddy a hug before pulling away. Chica spoke up, asking what I meant by my mom's name was Lilian. I looked to Foxy for guidance. He dipped his head as a way of saying 'go ahead, it'll be alright.' I turned back to the others and inhaled slowly.

"My parents died 3 years ago." I told them. Bonnie and Chica gasped, while Freddy looked devastated.

"What? What happened?" Chica asked me with tears in her eyes. 

"I think you all should sit down."


	4. Unsaid Tales

I stared at them, unable to speak for a few minutes. Trying to tell your friends how your parents died is emotional, especially if you were right there when it happened. And that is exactly how I felt. My hands shook as my body fought to turn invisible. I clenched my fists to keep it under control. Sometimes, my powers tended to go off based on my emotions. I explained 

"When I was 15, my mom and dad were in a car crash and died. I lost them. I was alone for 2 years until I got adopted. I didn't know if I was able to move on and start a new life but, I did." I nodded towards Dad and Mom who were talking with smiles on their faces. Dad looked up and saw me. He waved and pointed to the food that was on the table. I waved back and nodded. Then, I remembered Annabelle. She was still in Pirate's Cove and I wasn't watching her. Was she ok? I had to let her know the food was ready. I quickly got up and ran to the Cove, leaving the animatronics alone.  
I got there and called out her name.

"Belle?" 

"Em!" A familiar voice made me relax and Annabelle came bounding over to me. She was grinning with joy as she looked up at me with wonder.

"Hey, Dad wanted me to tell you foods ready. You want to head back to eat?" I asked her with a small smile and she nodded eagerly. Annabelle slipped her hand into mine and we headed back to the booth. But instead of going over to eat, Annabelle saw the animatronics and her eyes widened in awe. I chuckled and asked her

"Do you want to go meet them?" 

"Yeah!"  
And so, I led her back to the group and Chica was the first to say

"Emily, whose this little cutie?" Chica waved to Annabelle and the younger girl giggled.

"Guys, this is Annabelle. She's my adopted sister. Belle, these are my friends." I introduced Annabelle to them. 

"Hi! I'm Chica! I love pizza!" Chica greeted her. 

"Hi, kiddo! I'm Bonnie! I play guitar." Bonnie said.

"I'm Freddy. You have a lovely name." Freddy told her. All the while, Annabelle waved and hugged each of them. She was so ecstatic to meet all of them. Each of them talked with Annabelle to get to know her a little. Annabelle seemed to really like Chica and Freddy. As she talked with them, I sat by Bonnie and Foxy. 

"Do you still like music?" Bonnie asked me. 

"Yeah. I still have the guitar you gave me. I'm a bit of a street performer." I told him. Bonnie's ears perked up a bit when he heard this. 

"Really?"   
I nodded. It was starting to feel great to have came back. Minutes passed and Annabelle and I went to go eat. Once we finished, it was almost 5:30pm. The pizzeria closed at 6pm so I had another half an hour. Dad asked me if I was enjoying myself and I said yes. He smiled and let me go back to enjoying myself. I went back over to my friends and sat back down.

"So how are you guys doing? Anything change since last time I saw you?" I asked them. Freddy and Bonnie exchanged looks and Chica kept a smile on as she said 

"We're doing fine! I broke my world record of pizzas I've eaten!" I chuckled. 

"Nothing really has changed, lass. It be uneventful since ye left." Foxy informed me. I looked at Freddy and Bonnie. 

"What about you guys? Anything new?" I asked them. Bonnie and Freddy shook their heads, not saying anything. What was up with them? Was there something they weren't telling me. Maybe it was nothing. I eyed them suspiciously as I noticed the time. It was almost time to go. I sighed and got up, almost falling over from the lack of balance of my legs.   
I told Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy I had to go and they all bid their goodbyes. 

"Will you come back and visit us?" Bonnie asks me. I wanted to but I didn't know when that would be. 

"I hope so. I would love to." I said with a sad smile. After my goodbyes, I started to head over to where Dad, Mom and Belle were waiting. 

"Did you have fun, Emily?" Mom asked.

"Definitely. It was good coming back here." I replied. However, I felt guilty for not telling the animatronics the whole truth. It felt wrong, but it was for the best. As we headed out, I noticed a poster that had some rules of the pizzeria tacked to the wall. I quickly scanned the paper. The last rule caught me off guard. 

Leave before dark. 

What did that mean? Didn't the place close at 6? It wouldn't be dark by then. It seemed more like a warning to something bad than a rule. I tore my gaze away from the poster and ran to catch up with my family. We left and piled into the car and after 30 minutes, we got home. Belle had fallen asleep on the ride home and Dad carried her in. I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I changed into pajamas and glanced at my clock. It was 6:30pm and yet I was extremely tired.   
I yawned and laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. The day had been a memorable one. I saw my friends again after 10 years. They missed me and my mom. My mind continued to wander in thoughts until I decided to get some sleep. I snuggled underneath my covers as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

3rd POV

Time passed and the Lennox household was quiet, that is until one of the occupants was up. Emily was sitting up in her bed, staring blankly into space. She then slowly got up from her bed and stood up. Walking to the center of her room, Emily stopped and stood there for a few minutes. Then, there was a relatively loud swooshing sound and Emily teleported out of her room. Lennox opened his eyes as soon as he heard the familiar sound of Emily using her teleportation ability. He faintly groaned and got up from the bed. Slowly making his way to his elder daughter's room, he was asking himself why she was up at this hour. It was almost midnight. He got to her door and quietly opened it. Lennox looked and saw she wasn't in her room.   
Maybe she's just downstairs. He thought and went to go look. But she wasn't downstairs either. Lennox looked back upstairs and outside around the property even. But to his horror, Emily was nowhere to be found. Where was she? He knew that she had a history of "sleep-porting", as she called it, but she had always done it around the house, never outside. It was then that Lennox began to panic. He quickly went to wife and gently shook her awake. 

"What is it honey?" She groggily asked. 

"Emily's gone. She sleep-ported again and I can't find her. She's not in the house or outside." Will told her and Sarah was fully awake. 

"What? We need to find her! What if she goes and gets hurt?" She whispered/yelled as to not walk Annabelle. Will shook his head.

"No. I'll go find her. Stay here with Annabelle. I'll let you know when I find her." He said and Sarah nodded in understanding. Will then got dressed and went out to look for Emily. As he got in the car and drove along the road slowly, all the while, he hoped that she was okay.


	5. Wake Me Up

The pizzeria was quiet. After everyone left, it closed and the animatronics were in sleep mode until midnight struck. As soon as the bell chimed for midnight, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy awoke. They powered on and began to roam around. Bonnie was the first to leave the stage, making his way to the security room to “do away” with the night guard. Chica was next, heading to the kitchen to sneak through the vents. Freddy and Foxy remained where they were. They usually didn’t move until a few hours later. 

As the animatronics roamed around, they were unaware that another human was there. A faint swooshing sound broke the quiet atmosphere and the petite form of Emily stood by the front entrance inside the pizzeria. Her eyes were open but unseeing at the same time and she was dressed in pajamas. Emily had accidently sleep ported to inside the pizzeria. The girl slowly walked towards the party room, with her artificial limb clicking against the tiled floor. (She had forgotten to remove it before.) She made her way aimlessly around the pizzeria, she started to walk towards the security room. Her brain, although asleep, worked with her feet, leading her towards the animatronics.  
All the while, the Cybertronian god Primus was speaking to her in her sleep, causing her to unknowingly sleep walk/port. 

Arise child. There is something I must show you. Primus first told the sleeping girl. Now, here she was, following Primus’s voice and believing it was all a dream. Primus directed her to the security room and once she got there., she stopped. Bonnie, who was right outside the room, paid no heed to her as his black eyes glowed and he banged on the door to the room. The bangs echoed throughout the hall and the door finally opened, allowing Bonnie inside. Chica then came out from the vents and entered through the ceiling. Emily continued to stand there still under her sleeping trance for a few minutes until Primus “opened” her eyes, allowing her to see what was happening to the guard.  
The screams that erupted from the security room made the girl gasp awake. Emily turned and looked throught the clear glass window and into the room. Bonnie and Chica had killed the nighguard and were dragging his body towards the one of the back rooms. His body left a smeared trail of blood on the floor. Emily’s body shook with sobs as her mind reeled with questions and emotions. What was she doing inside the pizzeria? Was she not sleeping a few seconds ago in her bed at home? She had just seen the animatronics kill someone and her mind wasn’t telling her what she should do. Fear began to set in as she turned around to make a dash to the exit but she was stopped by bumping into something big and furry. She looked up and saw Freddy standing in front of her, his black eyes burning into her soul. Emily shrieked in fear and back away. This wasn’t the Freddy she had seen earlier today. This one had the look of a murderer.

Her breathing became erratic and she became to feel dizzy. Emily attempted to teleport away but because of upcoming anxiety attack, it only made things worse. Freddy reached out to grab her and she ducked to avoid his grip. 

"YoU wErE sUpPoSeD tO LeAvE bEfOrE dArK aNd YoUr NoT iN uNiFoRm. "

What? What was he talking about? Emily tried backing away but Freddy managed to grab her and take hold of her hand tightly. She struggled under his grip as he dragged her towards the same direction that Bonnie and Chica went. Realization hit her and her eyes widened.

No no no! She thought frantically. They’re going to kill me! 

“No! Please don’t! Stop!” Emily screamed desperately, praying that he would stop but he didn’t. However, her screams were heard by another animatronic that was peeking out from behind the raggedy curtains of Pirate’s Cove. 

Foxy’s 3rd POV  
His ears twitched to attention when he heard the screams of not the night guard, but someone else. Wasn’t the night guard a male? And wasn’t he already taken care of for the night? He thought. Another scream pierced the air and this time Foxy was able to tell that it was a female that did it. Unsure of what was happening, he sprinted out from behind his curtain and down the hall in the direction of the sound. His black eyes glared down the hall, hoping that he was able to go for the missed kill of whoever else was in the pizzeria besides the guard. 

He reached the back room and Foxy stopped. He noticed Bonnie and Chica had come out from the room with red stains on their bodies and Foxy growled. He had missed the kill again. Suddenly, he heard footsteps from behind him and he turned around and saw Freddy holding a girl in his grip. The girl’s eyes widened with tears as she looked at him. Foxy glared at the girl and then back at Freddy.

"ThIs OnE iS mIsSiNg It’S sUiT." Freddy told him. Bonnie and Chica passed by Foxy and took the girl from Freddy, starting to bring her to the back room to get stuffed. As Foxy looked on, something inside him told him to stop. The girl’s scared voice reached his ears.

“No! Please stop, Bonnie! It’s me, Emily!!” Bonnie didn’t react to her pleas, only screeching at her in anger. He and Chica dragged her away, with Freddy behind them. Foxy, however, seem to be gripping his head in pain. Why did that voice sound familiar? His eyes glitched back and forth from amber to black as he tried to fight against himself. Finally, it stopped and he stood up, removing his hands from his face. He looked up and saw the girl being pulled into the room. His eyes widened in horror. It was Emily! What was she doing here? Foxy sped up towards the others and tackled Bonnie to the ground, causing the bunny to be unconscious. Emily was left with Chica, whom he swung his hook at and she screeched in pain. 

Foxy then turned to Emily and shouted  
“Lass, run!” the girl didn’t think twice to argue as she made a run towards the door but Chica grabbed her foot and Emily fell to the floor. Emily jabbed her prosthetic foot at Chica’s face and that caused Chica to get knocked out. Freddy then lunged for Foxy in rage.

"YoU wErE sUpPoSeD tO hElP sTuFf HeR!" His demonic voice rang out and Emily covered her ears in pure terror as tears fell and her body shook. Foxy shook his head and shouted

“No! The lass is our friend, ye landlubber! Ye already blew down the guard! Freddy, stop!”  
Foxy swung his hook again and it collided with Freddy’s jaw, having him quickly fall with a thud. Foxy let out a huff and looked around him. Bonnie and Chica were knocked out and Freddy was slowly starting to wake up. Emily was shaking uncontrollably and had tears streaming down her face. Foxy slowly made his way over to the poor lass and knelt down in front of her. Upon seeing him, Emily jerked away but immediately saw that he wasn’t evil. His amber eyes proved it.

“Lass, it be alright. Come ‘ere.” He gently reached out to take her hand and hug her, in which she didn’t hesitate doing. She didn’t speak, her sobs overpowering her. What she had just witnessed was something she would never forget. Foxy was glad that he didn’t harm her and that he was able to snap out of his free-roam mode before the others hurt her. He hugged her tightly and tried to calm her down. What she be doing here at this hour? He thought. He slowly lifted the girl up and started to leave. But the sound of clicking gears made him stop. He turned around and saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica getting up. They all stood up and opened their eyes, which returned to their normal day colors. 

“Foxy, what are you doing? Is that Emily?” Freddy asked confused. At the sound of his voice, Emily’s grip on Foxy tightened and she whimpered. 

“Freddy, me thinks that ye need to give her some space.” Foxy said.

“What do you-” he began to ask but then his eyes widened in sudden realization. 

“Guys? What’s going on and why is the squirt here?” Bonnie piped in and looked at the shaking Emily. He took a step towards her and Emily shrieked in terror, thinking he was still coming to get her. Her shriek must have flipped the switch in Bonnie’s mind because he then, almost inaudibly, said

“Oh my gosh. No no no….” He remembered what he had just done a few minutes before Foxy had come and lunged at him. His hands went to his head and pulled his ears in extreme guilt. Chica was next to remember what had happened.

“Oh no. What have we done?” Chica said to them. They had all tried to kill their friend. What had they done? 

“What were you doing here in the first place?” Freddy asked Emily and Foxy glared at him.

“Avast ye! Ye blaming her for bein’ scared of ye all? Ye were the ones that caused this!” Foxy shouted at him. 

“She isn’t supposed to be here! No one is! We do our job at night and that’s it.” He replied angrily. Bonnie released his ears and argued back.

“But we almost killed her, Freddy! Our friend! Do you not get that?”  
All of a sudden, Emily wriggled out of Foxy’s grasp and bolted out the door and down the hallway. Foxy ran out after her, with Bonnie and Chica behind him.

“Lass, wait!” Foxy cried out but she ignored him. She was unusually fast on her legs as she sprinted in the dark and reached the front door of the pizzeria. She slammed her body into the door to push it open and she flew herself outside, leaving Foxy to slide to a stop by the door. As she ran off into the night, Foxy spun around and glared daggers at the others. Chica and Bonnie both gave him guilty looks and they glanced at each other as the fox left to go back into his cove. Freddy emerged from behind the two and stared outside. 

"How did she get here?" Bonnie asked Freddy. Honestly, no one knew. That seemed to be the million-dollar question everyone wanted to know. 

"I don't know. But she knows now. It won't be long now until she says something and this place shuts down." Freddy muttered. 

"But I don't want to be shut down!" Chica whined. 

"Nobody does, Chica." Bonnie told her sadly. There was silence before Freddy decided to leave the room, leaving Bonnie and Chica filled with guilt and sadness that they caused to their friend. Soon, the two remaining animatronics left to go back to the stage. Foxy remained in his cover, not speaking to anyone out of anger for what they had done and Freddy was nowhere to be seen. In the end, everyone didn't know what to think about what happened. Emily was scared of them, except for Foxy, and she more than likely never coming back.

Skip to Emily!  
The young girl panted heavily as she ran along the side of the road, images going through her mind of what she had witnessed minutes before. The animatronics that she thought were her friends had killed someone and tried to kill her too. Why? Now, she was utterly terrified of them, except for Foxy. He had saved her and tried to calm her down. She kept remembering their eyes. Their pitch black eyes burning into her soul was something she couldn't get rid of.  
Her legs continued to carry her back in the direction towards her house. Suddenly, she heard a car come and the lights beamed on her. It came to a stop behind her and she heard

"Emily?"  
It was Dad! She immediately turned around and ran towards him. He stood there with pure joy and relief as he opened his arms and they embraced. He hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"Are you okay? You sleep-ported again and I thought..." he trailed off as he looked at her worriedly. She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and tears coming down her face. She shook her head furiously. No, she wasn't fine. She looked scared. But by what he didn’t know.

"What's wrong, honey? Where did you go?" he asked and she pointed in the direction she had come from. Something in Will's brain clicked in recognition and he asked

"The pizzeria?" a nod was all he got in response and he carried her to the car. Why did she go there? What happened to her that made her so scared? he thought. He wanted to ask further but saw that now wasn't the right time for it. He brought her to the car and they drove off back home. They got back and Will guided his daughter to bed. He glanced at the clock to see how long she went missing. It was almost 3am. He tucked Emily in and kissed her goodnight. Within a few minutes, she had fallen asleep. The emotional event she witnessed took its toll on her. Will sighed and went back off to bed, informing his wife that Emily was home safe and sound. By morning, Will would have to ask about what happened and he wasn't going to be prepared for what was to come.


	6. See No Evil

Emily's POV   
Morning came the next day and as sunlight streamed into my room, I slowly awoke. I sat up and stared out the window. I don't know what caused me to sleep-port last night, but all I remember waking up in the pizzeria. I remember seeing it all happen. Tears emerged in my eyes as I very shakily withdrew the covers from my bed and swung my legs over. I glanced down at the floor, noticing that at some point last night, Dad must have helped me take off my prosthetic. I looked around for it and saw it leaning against my dresser by my bed. I reached for it and put it on. The sound of the clasps clicking together broke the silence and all the while, my mind was trying to figure out why I went there last night.   
One minute I was sleeping and the next, I was standing there looking at them, as if I was in a trance. It felt like a dream.

I am sorry for the pain I have caused you, child. Primus's voice echoes in my head. My head snapped to the ceiling, as if he were looking down at me. My eyes flared in shock and anger as I shouted in my head 

That was you? You had me go there? Why did you make me see that?! 

I had to let you to see that there is darkness, evil, that is at work there. It only way to make you see-

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and I gripped my head in pain as the god's voice became silenced. I didn't want to hear it. My body shook in rage at his answer. He forced me to see something that I now could not get rid of. Why? What was the point? The animatronics, my so called friends, had killed someone! A gasp escaped my mouth. I didn't even call 911! What about the guard's family? I had to tell dad! My mind went into overload as I ran to my dad's room but didn't get far. I bumped into mom instead.  

"Mom, where's dad?" 

"He went to work already, honey. Why? Is everything alright from last night?" She asked worriedly and ran a hand through my hair affectionately. 

"I need to tell him something important!" was all I said and willed myself to teleport to the NEST base. Once I arrived with my body rematerializing inside, I ran across the hanger and to my dad's office, thinking he would be in there. As soon as I made it to Dad's office, I burst in. Thankfully, he was there sitting and looking through some papers. He looked up as I burst in and he looked shocked that I was there.

"Emily! What are you doing here? I was going to let you stay home for the day." he exclaimed. I opened my mouth and just as I was about to tell him, there was a knock at the door and Optimus came in. 

"Captain Lennox. Emily, I am surprised to see you. How are you?" he asked as he looked from Lennox to me. I fiddled with my pajama top, realizing then that I didn't appear to be dressed appropriately. 

"I wanted to tell dad something." I told him. Dad gave me a look and then asked if OPtimus could give us a minute. Optimus dipped his head in understanding and left, leaving me to face dad.

"What happened last night that scared you so bad?" he asked gently. My heart skipped a few beats and my mind was telling me to not to say anything. 

"I saw someone get hurt really bad."

"Who?"

I paused before continuing.

"The security guard at the pizzeria. The animatronics killed him, dad! I teleported there and I saw them kill him! Their eyes were pitch black! Then, they tried to hurt me too!" I panicked as I revealed to him what had happened. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he bent down a little and put his hands on my shoulders. 

"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming, Em? I mean, you were sleep walking-" he asked me but I frantically shook my head. 

"No! I'm telling the truth! We need to do something! What if the guard had family? They were my friends! You gotta believe me!" I was practically ranting nonsense by then with little sobs in between words. My dad gently took me and brought me into a hug. I wanted him to believe me in what I saw. A part of me told me that the animatronics were to blame for it. But there was something else. I couldn't tell what it was but something off. I sniffled and calmed myself down. Dad released me and stared at me intently, as if to see if I was lying to him. His gaze softened as he sighed.

"Alright. If it makes you feel any better, wy don't we head over there now and get this all straightened out?" he suggested. I found myself nodding. How were we going to find out? Were we going to walk up to the front door and ask 'Hey, my daughter ended up sleep-walking into the pizzeria and she saw the night guard get killed by the animatronics. Can we go take a look?' Nope. That wasn't going to work. People would think we were crazy! But, my dad was a military official. He could find a way and if this meant that he was going to believe me, then it had to be done. But it also meant that I had to go back and face the others, which was something I was still terrified about. If Foxy was there, then I would feel better. So, Dad went over to his desk and called mom, telling her that he and I were going to go out for a bit and he hung up. I noticed that he didn't say where we were going to her. He then walked outside and told Optimus the same thing. He then went over to me and grasped my hand, looking at me as he said

"Ok. Let's go." and I teleported us from the base inside Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria. I was risking porting inside the place, not knowing if people were inside and if they had seen us. But to our surprise, there were absolutely no one there, which was strange. It then suddenly clicked in my head that the pizzeria was closed today. My dad almost stumbled once we teleported inside. He was still not really used to teleporting with me. The first time I had tried it with him, he screamed like a girl and wasn't too keen with me doing to him again afterwards. 

But now, he didn't react to it. Instead, dad took a look around at the place. To his left was the party room with the stage. I froze in alarm. On the stage, stood the three animatronics, not moving. Fear crept up inside me and my dad noticed. He gently squeezed my hand and I shook my head to clear myself from it. We slowly walked straight and passed the service desk to our right. Once we did, we continued walking down the hallway. There was the familiar sign for Pirate's Cove on the left, pointing to the room. I was able to catch a glance of Foxy, who was also in sleep mode. His eyes were closed and his head hung low. Dad's voice caught my attention.

"Where did you see him?" he asked softly. I pointed in the direction of the parts and service room, flashbacks from the night before coming back. So, we both went there and as we got closer, a pure horrid smell reached us. We both covered our noses and I smelled rotting flesh. 

"Oh jeez! What is that?" dad asked as he fumbled for the door knob and opened the door to the parts and services room. As soon as he opened the door, my eyes fell upon the body of a young man that was half stuffed into an animatronic suit. His limbs were angled at an odd angle and there was blood everywhere. I screamed in terror at the sight.

3rd POV  
A scream from within the pizzeria made the animatronics spring to life. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy all powered on and were startled by the scream. 

"What was that?" Bonnie asked. Why was there someone here? they were closed for the day and no one was supposed to be here. Freddy shook his head.

"I don't know. It couldn't be another guard. They usually bring a new one in once they find that-" he stopped mid-sentence as he realized something. Chica caught on to what he was saying.

"He's missing." she finished Freddy's thought softly. Bonnie looked over in the direction of the scream. 

"It sounded like it had come from one of the back rooms, Freddy. Do you want us to go check it out?" he asked the bear, who nodded.

"Chica, get Foxy. Bonnie, you and I will go check it out." Freddy ordered and Chica sped off to get the fox while Freddy motioned to Bonnie to follow him. Chica made it to the cove and saw that Foxy was already awake. He too had heard the sound was already on his way to investigate. Chica told him that Freddy wanted them to meet up with Freddy and Bonnie once Foxy was awake. So, Foxy and Chica went to meet up with the others. Whoever it was, they had a whole other thing coming.

Emily's POV  
I started crying. My dad cursed and he grabbed me, quickly leaving the room and shut the door behind us. He pulled me into another hug, his eyes wide with shock from what he had just seen. From what I could tell, he believed me. 

"I'm sorry, Emily." He muttered to me and I continued to cry quietly. But all of a sudden, the sound of footsteps made me freeze. Dad turned and he tightened his grip on me. his face was contorted in shock as I followed his gaze. There, standing in front of us, were the four animatronics. My whole brain and body erupted in fear as I got behind dad. They all looked shocked to see me back here again after last night. I saw Foxy standing behind Bonnie. He smiled at me genuinely. Freddy took a step towards us but Dad stopped him

"D-D-Don't come any closer." his voice was laced with fear and confusion. He had no idea why they were freely roaming around at this hour. Freddy stopped and looked at the both of us.

"Emily, what are you doing back here. Who is this?" he asked as he gestured to dad, who replied

"I'm her father. Were you the ones that killed the man in the back room?" he shakily asked. Why was he asking them? Did he need anymore proof? I didn't say anything. Bonnie came closer to me and I backed away from him.

"Yes. Squirt, let me explain. It wasn't our fault! I didn't know what I was doing. When I saw what happened after Foxy knocked me out, I-I-I..." Bonnie stuttered as he tried to keep himself together. My body relaxed and my eyes softened. Was he telling the truth? Freddy glared at Bonnie and Dad's eyes narrowed. 

"What do you mean? You scared Emily because she saw what happened!" he yelled at him. 

"We are being con-" Chica started to say but Freddy shouted at her.

"Chica, shut up!"  
What was she about to say? Why did Freddy stop her? Confusion set in and I wanted to find answers to my questions.  

"Wait! No! Let her finish." I found myself saying. All eyes locked on me and I felt myself grow nervous. I whispered

"I need to know why." Dad looked at me with shock. 

"It's none of your business." Freddy simply said and this made my blood/energon boil. I clenched my fists in anger and I stepped out to face Freddy, glaring at him.

"No! It is! You're my friends and you hurt me! Keeping secrets that hurt friends are unforgiveable, especially if you never tell someone." I shouted at them. My heart nearly went to my feet as I said this. I still kept my secret from them, and yet here I was, yelling at them or keeping secrets. Freddy seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst, while Bonnie and Chica looked hurt. Foxy hung his head in guilt. There was silence for a few moments before Foxy finally revealed it. 

"We are bein' controlled, lass." I whipped my head at him, confusion written all over me. Controlled? They were being controlled? By who or what? I thought. Now it was dad's turn to shout.

"What?! What does that mean?" he asked, his eyes darting back and forth between the animatronics.  

"It means exactly how it sounds." Chica said softly.

"Chica," Freddy started furiously but Foxy cut him off with a glare.

"Avast ye, ye big landlubber! They deserve to know. She deserves to know." he said. They seemed to have a mini stare down and that appeared to silence Freddy because he sighed in defeat and remained quiet as Foxy looked at me.  

"It be true, lass. We can't control ourselves at night. Once that clock be chimin' fer 12, we be forced to go after the night guard and feed him to the fish." he explained. I scrunched my face up in confusion at the pirate slang. Feed him to the fish must mean to kill. 

"Why the night guard?" my dad suddenly asked from behind me. Was he really starting to believe all of this? I was actually expecting him to be freaking out by now. But since we were friends with sentimental robots from another flipping planet ,I understood how he could be of calm.  

"We don't know." Bonnie said. "We just know that once it's time, we aren't ourselves."  

You must save them. Primus whispered to me. My ears blocked out what Bonnie was saying as I tilted my head in question.

Save them? From what?

From darkness, child. You must save them! They are in danger.

Why should I trust you right now? You told me that I had to revive Cybertron and then you decided to leave out the fact that I was dying because of it. 

They speak the truth. As I tried to tell you earlier, there is an evil that resides in this place and the Decepticons will use this evil to their own purpose. 

My eyes widened at the mention of the Decepticons. What in Primus's name did this place have that the 'Cons might want?

They will soon discover the secret that your friends carry with them. 

And what may that be?

The puppet will provide you with answers. He will be waiting for you.  

Wait WHAT?  
And with that, I snapped back into reality. As soon as I did, I found that everyone was looking at me strangely. Dad looked down at me.

"Em, are you okay?" he asked and I said

"Primus had to tell me something." Dad knew about my connection to the Cybertronian god. In the past, it was a little strange to him that his daughter was speaking with a deity that was the creator of another planet but that subsided. 

"What is it?" he asked. I turned to the animatronics. 

"Is there a puppet animatronic here?" I asked them ignored their confused faces. They exchanged glances. Freddy appeared angry at something when Chica said to me

"Yeah. In the Prize Corner." I thanked her and grabbed Dad's hand. He let out a yelp as I pulled him along towards the direction of the Prize Corner. I remembered the way from going there when I was 8. I glanced behind me and saw that the animatronics were still standing there were I left them. Why were they not following me? Were they afraid of the puppet? I returned my attention to where I was going and we finally reached the dark atmosphere of the Prize Corner. 

"Em, calm down. Why are we here?" dad asked as he glanced around at the rows of arcade games that lined the walls.

"Primus told me that the puppet would give us answers. He told me that I had to save them, the animatronics."

"Save them from what?"

"I really don't know." I answered. And honestly, I had no idea what was to come next.   
A/N: Hi everyone! So, Emily gets to meet Marionette in the next chapter, which in my story here, he will be male. I'm sorry! Anyways, to clear any confusion and as a quick recap from everything so far, Emily is trying to accept the fact that her friends are being possessed. She doesn't know by who yet. But she will soon. Primus tells her that because the animatronics are being possessed, they will attract attention to the Decepticons in the future. He then tells Emily that she has to save them from the evil that resides within the pizzeria...   
I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! If you have any questions or suggestions for anything, just let me know! Thanks!


	7. Light Is Shed

The Prize Corner looked like something out of a haunted house. Some of the games were dented and really scratched up and some had an 'out of order' sign on them. As I looked around for the puppet, Dad was uncomfortably close to me. I glanced at him and he appeared worried? Flustered? I stopped and turned.

"Dad?" 

He paused and looked at me.

"What is it, Em?" 

"Are you ok? With everything that's happened so far, you seem weirdly chill." I observed and he chuckled a little before sighing. He said

"Honestly, I'm a little freaked out about those animatronics back there. Them roaming around at this hour with no one here makes me uneasy. Plus, them claiming to be possessed is something I'm not...uh, used to hearing. But then again, we're around autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, so I guess you can say that I'm not as new at it than this." I nodded. 

True, Dad was around the Autobots so that did kinda soften the blow to finding out that the pizzeria's animatronics were alive. My eyes and ears continued to scan the room for the puppet or any sounds for it. Supposedly, the puppet was going to provide answers to me. But so far, we saw nothing. I huffed in frustration, blowing a stray hair out of my face.

"Primus is never helpful in these situations." I muttered. Dad chuckled at this and asked

"Why did he say that you have to do all of this? I mean, is it because you're connected to the Allspark? It feels like we've been through this kind of situation before." I shrugged in reply. Even I had yet to know. My brain tried to think of all the possibilities of why Primus chose me.

"Maybe. I don't know. Primus mentioned that the 'Cons will find out the secr-" I froze midway, the gears in my head spinning and then realization hit me like a semi-truck. 

Wait. 

"Em, what's wrong?" Dad asked worriedly. I turned to him and explained.

"Primus said that the Cons would find out the animatronics' secret and use it for their own evil plans. I just realized what he meant. Their secret is the fact that they are being controlled. But by what? How are the Cons are going to use that against us?" 

"I really don't know, honey."  
He seemed to being just as clueless as I was. I groaned and rubbed my face in annoyance. There was no telling what the connection or relevance would be and right now, I was more focused on finding the puppet. As we continued to look around, Dad suddenly stopped where he was. What was he doing? I stopped too.  
"What?" I asked confused. He put a finger to his lip and then pointed to the far left corner of the room. I closed my eyes to listen, allowing the music to reach me. It sounded like a music box. Unexpectedly, energon flared from my body and I felt myself being pulled towards the corner. 

"What's happening?" I asked aloud. 

"Why are your powers acting up? They shouldn't be doing that." Dad told me and I wholeheartedly agreed. They had never done this. It felt as if the energon knew what the music was and it was calling to it. My feet began to walk and with each step, my prosthetic made its famous clicking sound. Dad tried to keep me still as I was being pulled. But, he ended up getting dragged along as I continued to be led towards the corner. Once we got closer, the music got louder and I saw something. It was a giant white box with a red and black ribbon on top of it. And just as suddenly as the music began, it stopped. Silence filled the room as we stared at the box in confusion. 

"Well, that's a big box." Dad commented as he glanced at me. I swatted him.

"What a great observation, Captain Obvious!" I sarcastically exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air. He glared at me and then looked me over, concern written all over. I quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked him.

"Em, honey, why are you still glowing? Can you turn it off or something?" he said and I looked at my hands and looked down. I saw that my body was still glowing a vibrant blue and a hint of purple with energon even though the music had stopped. What was going on? I couldn't extinguish the glow as I willed myself to turn it off. Turns out, it wasn't like trying to ghost or teleport. There was something else that was activating it. I returned my attention back to the box in front of us.

"Is this where the puppet is supposed to be? 'Cause, I'm not seeing it." I deadpanned and reached out to open the lid to the box. Inch by inch, my hand flickered from visibility as fear made me ghost in and out. Finally, I opened the lid and all of a sudden, a black and white figure exploded from the box and launched itself at me. I shrieked in alarm and stumbled back. Dad yelled

"Emily!" and he ran over to me as I tried to pry the figure from my body. I pushed it off as it continued to screech at me. Once I did, I got a good look at it. It had a white face with black, hollow eyes and red cheeks. It had purple stripes that came from the bottom of its eyes to its mouth. Its body thin waist, three white buttons, rounded hands with three spindly fingers and white stripes on the wrists and ankles, along with a thin, long neck. It had no feet, but its legs were tapered to a point. Frankly, the mere sight of this thing was creepy.

The puppet got up and was about to lunge again but it stopped. I slowly got up and held my hands up in defense as I began to walk towards it.

"Em," my dad began, his voice uneasy.   
"Dad, its fine." I walked slowly towards the puppet, who remained unmoving as it stared at me with its black eyes. My spine shuddered as I remembered Bonnie's eyes from last night. Strangely, the Puppet appeared afraid and shocked. All the while, my body emitted a glow as I got within a foot of it. Unexpectedly, the puppet stopped screeching and spoke.

"You are Emily Whitefield?" I blinked, taken back by the fact that it knew my name. How?

"Yes. Are you the puppet I am supposed to meet? How do you know my name?" It nodded.

"Yes. I am the Marionette or Puppet, whichever you prefer. You are the one who will save us. You are the one that brought us here." It exclaimed with joy.

"Excuse me?" I asked the Marionette with my arms raised. I brought it here? It looked at me and noticed the soft blue glow around my person. It said

"When I was killed, my soul possessed this marionette and the others." 

What the Marionette was saying made no sense to me. The Marionette was possessed too? And by a dead child? 

"Hold the phone. A child was killed inside this pizzeria?" Dad's voice cut in. The Marionette glanced at him and nodded.

"Yes, along with five other children. We were killed and our souls possessed the animatronics themselves. But, we do not remember what happened in between. I only know that the others believe I am the one that brought them to life after their deaths although I am not." 

I stared at the puppet. My friends were possessed by children? What happened? Who killed them and why?

"Why do they think you brought them back from the dead? When did this happen?" I asked and the glow around me got slightly brighter.

"I do not know but I do remember that it was on June 26, 1998 that it had happened. The owners did not want the pizzeria to be shut down. So, they kept the incident away from the public eye." 

My whole body froze at the first part of the Marionette's explanation.

Oh my god. 

That day.  
It was that same day that my parents took me to work and I had touched the Allspark. 

"Oh god." I muttered. The glow around me died down and I stared into nothing, thoughts overcame my vision. It had all started to make sense now. Dad looked between the Marionette and me.   
"Can someone please tell me what's going on? What's the connection between my daughter and you guys?" Dad asked with a hint of anger and impatience. I looked at him and tried to open my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Marionette noticed this and sighed.

"Your daughter was the one that gave the children and us new life."

"Lennox, that day, when I went to work with my mom and dad, when I touched the Allspark, it gave the animatronics and the children life again." I explained to Dad, whose eyes widened as he heard this and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, Jesus..." he muttered under his breath. He understood now and I couldn't tell how he felt about that. Believe me, this all was shocking to me too. Me, an 8-year-old girl, had unknowingly brought this upon my animatronic friends. Did I even know that the children were gone at the time? If not, then how did I do it? Better yet, why did I do it? Why had I not noticed this before? Marionette stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"What is this Allspark?" Marionette asked me confused as it tilted its white head. 

"It is Cybertron's afterlife, Cybertron being a planet to a race of autonomous robotic organisms. Sentimental robots." I explained simply. With the Marionette's mouth always open, I couldn't tell if Marionette was shocked or not. Marionette didn't speak for a few moments. But then, it said

"Sentimental? Similar to us?" I nodded. 

"They are real?" It asked.

"Yes, my family are friends with some of them." 

Then, without warning, Marionette leaned in close to my face.  
“Would it be possible that I may meet them someday?” I quickly glanced at Dad, silently asking him ‘What do I do?’ Dad cleared his throat and spoke up.

“That can be arranged. It may be soon since the animatronics are in danger from the Decepticons.”   
I was honestly surprised that Dad was okay with bringing the animatronics to the base. But, given the circumstances, I understood. I turned my attention back to Marionette, who smiled and then told me

"You saved the children from being lonely and despaired. As I saw you when you first came here, I realized that it was you. It was always you."

"But why me?" I asked.

"You see past all evil. You carry compassion and love with you always. You use your gifts for good, for justice and peace."  
Suddenly, Marionette grabbed my shoulders with its two long arms.  
“You must tell them the truth of who you are. They deserve to know. You are their friend and you are my friend. They cannot be left in the darkness any longer." It said to me. A lump formed in my throat. I didn't want to tell them. If they found out that I was the one that had the children possess them, they would never forgive me. On top of that, if they found out about my powers and who the Autobots were, what would happen? Chaos. I shook my head, tears brimming my eyes.

"I can't."   
Dad took this moment to come over to me and look at me eye-level. Marionette looked on as it remained where it was by the box. Dad cupped his hand on my cheek and wiped the tears.

"Hey, its ok. Listen, I know you're scared of what's going to happen, but you got to be strong, ok? They're friends. Sure, they're possessed animatronics that I just met and already find them creepy. But if you love them as much as to protect them, then I’ll be there with you.”

I hugged him and turned towards the door. The light from the hallway illuminated the walls and Marionette walked over next to me and took my hand, leading me out of the Prize Corner. Dad followed behind us. With every step I took, the more I grew fearful of what was to come. Once we exited the room, I came face-to-face with Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie. All of them whipped their heads towards us and stared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So just a little generalization in case anyone is confused. Emily meets the Marionette, who explains why she was chosen. The day that Emily touched the Allspark is when she gave life to the children that were killed at the pizzeria. This caused the animatronics to be sentimental, similar to the Autobots. Emily is supposed to guide and preserve the children's souls until they defeat the unknown enemy (Purple Guy) and cross over. 


	8. Clarity...ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello all! I'm so sorry for the late update! This chapter was especially hard to write out. I went through three different versions I believe of how this would play out but I ended up just going with this one. I hope you all are enjoying this story and if there are any mistakes or errors, please let me know! Thank you and rock on!!  
> -Shadowjumper3

Silence followed as the four animatronics stared at us. Freddy then noticed that the Marionette was with me and he glared. I gulped and looked to Marionette, who nodded its head. I took a step towards them. 

"It was me." I said aloud, my voice cracking.

"What? What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I brought the children back. It was me! I'm the reason why you are being possessed." I explained. Chica looked like she was trying to figure it out on her head, looking up at the ceiling and mouthing something I couldn't hear.

"Lass, not to be mean or nothin' but that be hornswaggle." Foxy put in, stepping forward with an unreadable expression. I inhaled slowly, my body shaking slightly. 

"No! I did. I brought them back when I touched the Allspark." I insisted. Freddy then came forward. His eyes glared down at me as he glanced back at the others. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife. I stared at Freddy then turned away. 

"She speaks the truth." Marionette told them and this caused Freddy to growl.

"Then prove it." Was all he said. Chica and Bonnie were about to argue with him but before they could I stared and let my body flicker. I ghosted out of invisibility for a few seconds before returning to normal. And then, I allowed energon to emit and let off a bluish-purple glow. It disappeared within seconds. Chica looked very surprised, gasping in shock as Bonnie looked a little angry but shocked at the same time. 

"Y-Y-You're... Why did you-" Bonnie stuttered as he tried to form words.

"Emily, what happened?" Chica asked.

"I-I'm sorry, f-f-for everything." I choked out. I turned to Foxy, who just stared at me, unable to say anything. Freddy's face scrunched up in anger as he said

"You lied to us! All this time, you're the reason why we're like this!" he roared at me. Through blurred tears, I shouted back

"I didn't know! I was only 8!" Turning to everyone else, I sobbed, guilt, sadness and anger filled my entire being. I didn't mean for this to happen! Could they not see that? Tears continued to stream down my face as I felt my body flicker in and out. I slid to the floor and looked up.

"I-I went to work with my parents and-and I got sick. My parents found out that I cut myself when I-I touched something, something that was r-r-really important to some people. It was on June 26, 1998." I began to tell my story. Suddenly, the animatronics eyes flickered to black for a few moments before returning to their normal color.

"It was on the same day that the children were killed. The owners didn't say anything to the police when they discovered them missing. They kept their mouths shut to keep this place open." My dad elaborated as he knelt next to me and tried to calm me down. Then, Marionette came forth and eyed the group, knowing that they were leery of the puppet.

"Emily possesses the power of the Allspark, the essence of a race of sentimental beings from a far off planet. She was able to save the children from being forever lost in vengeance and darkness." The Marionette elaborated for them. The animatronics didn't seem persuaded that anything that was being said was true, except for the fact that I had powers and that I had brought the children back. 

"I-I-I didn't k-know...I didn't know..." I kept muttering as I buried myself in Dad's chest. They stared at me shocked.

"You're telling the truth." Bonnie whispered, unable to believe it himself. I nodded. Chica suddenly came over, knelt by me and hugged me. I froze and looked at her. She smiled and said

"You did the right thing, whether or not you knew. I'm not mad at you. You're still my friend." I gasped with shock. Chica wasn't mad at me? But I was the reason they were being controlled and acting violent! 

"But I-" I began to say but Foxy then made his way over and sat down next to Dad and I.

"Lass, Chica be right. Ye did the right thing fer the kiddies. That be what makes a true friend. Avast ye, it be alright, lass. But me sad that ye didn't tell us before." He replied as he looked at me with a frown. I nodded through tears in understanding and turned to Bonnie and Freddy, who were still standing away from us.   
Bonnie was staring at me with a sad look. Were they still mad? I wouldn't have blamed them if they were. I did hide the truth from them. Then, I got up from the floor, my prosthetic almost giving out front the sudden weight and I wobbled over to him. Once I made it, red-magenta eyes stared at my brown ones as my best friend hesitantly reached a hand out to ruffle my hair. 

"After all these years, you're still the same girl from back then." He said to me, whispering. 

"Are you mad?" I asked softly, fear evident on my face. Bonnie shook his head.

"I just wish you told us, told me. That day you met us, you saw us for who we were in here." He tapped his furry chest. "And I just want to say that after last night, after what I did to you, I'm so sorry, squirt." he murmured sadly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tears started to fall.

"You scared me. But of all this is my fault. I'm sorry." I whispered as I released the hug. 

"It's not your fault." Bonnie said softly. 

"Aye, ye special to us, lassie. Although ye need to explain what this 'Allspark' be and what be going on with ye." Foxy added and I nodded in return. They did deserve to know the whole story. Marionette and Dad, who were quiet for some time, glanced at the animatronics.   
Marionette gave him a look and gestured to me, as if saying 'Are you not going to say something?' Freddy glanced at me. Our eyes met and his blue eyes filled with guilt. I stared at the ground, ashamed.

"I'm not a very good friend." I muttered. "Freddy, I'm sorry for not telling you about me." I said softly. "I didn't know..."  
Freddy stared at me before sighing. "No. I'm sorry. I should not have blamed you for this." He said softly. "But you still need to explain a few things." He added. I nodded.

"I know but I can't do it here. You're all in danger here. You have to come with us." I told him. Freddy gave me a 'What the Fazbear?' look before asking

"Why?" I huffed in slight annoyance.

"Some bad people are going to find out that you guys have "souls" and they will take you. They will use you for bad things." I replied as I hugged myself tightly. Dad then stepped in and said

"Your safety is top priority. Emily cares about you guys and that's why we're bring you to a safe place. There, you get to meet some people who will be able to help." 

The animatronics exclaimed 

"What?"

"Leave the pizzeria?"

"What about when it opens? Won't we be in trouble?"

Voices overlapped and a mini war broke out amongst the four. I glanced at Marionette, who briefly looked up at the ceiling in annoyance. Marionette sighed and shouted

"ENOUGH!"

I flinched as I felt my body flicker. Immediately, the animatronics were quiet. Marionette sighed and said

"Now that I have your attention, while we all stand around here fighting and debating on whether or not to stay, he becomes more and more aware of what's going on. So I suggest we leave. Now." The Puppet said with its arms crossed. The four animatronics exchanged looks before walking up to Dad and I.   
Freddy then spoke up.

"You better explain everything." 

I nodded mutely. Boy, was it going to be a field trip introducing them to the Autobots. No wait. Scratch that. It was going to be even better trying to explain the animatronics to the Autobots. I didn't know what to expect. It took some coaxing but the animatronics had reluctantly followed us and we left. Dad pulled out his phone and called base as we made our way home to drive us to NEST. And let me tell you, the ride there was extremely uncomfortable and awkward. And it was going to get even more awkward once we got to base.


	9. Two Worlds Collide

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for this really late update! I started college classes for the semester and I'm in the marching band so I'm sometimes busy. But here is the latest chapter to The Greatest Gift of All! I really hope you're all enjoying this! If you have any questions or ideas/suggestions for this story, don't hesitate to ask! Also, I'm open to do any RP of FNAF and/or Transformers! Thank you so much!! Rock on! 

The ride to base was relatively quiet. I sat beside Marionette and Foxy and no one spoke for a while. That made me nervous, making me flicker. Please for the love that is all good and holy, someone speak! I thought pleadingly. Dad glanced in the rear view mirror and sighed. 

"Em, calm down. It's ok. No one's going to get mad. I told Optimus about it." He told me. I looked at the back of his seat and gave him a look, my brown eyes flickering to blue for a split second before they widened. 

"Ok first off: you told him already?! I thought we were going to tell him once we got there! The others are going to freak out when we waltz in with them!And second: I'm trying! The cone of silence back here isn't really helping." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest, in which my dad gave me an eye roll back. Marionette looked between the two of us and patted my hand with a small smile. I turned to him. 

"Your dad is right. It's ok." Marionette said. I bit my lip, managing a small nod in response. Then, Chica piped up and said

"I'm hungry! Can I have pizza when we get there?" I face palmed and sighed. 

"Chica!" Freddy exclaimed exasperatedly and she shrugged.

"What? I'm hungry!" She said. Foxy rolled his eyes at her, muttering under his breath. Bonnie chuckled and shook his head in amusement. The car then slowed to a stop at the familiar gated area. We had arrived at the base. A soldier stood guard at the gate as we pulled up and Dad flashed his ID, allowing us to through. I peered out the window as we rolled into the hangar bay and stopped. Optimus was there in his alt-mode along with Ratchet. I didn't see Jazz or Bee around, so I sighed in relief. Dad got out and went to go talk with Optimus for a moment while I looked at the animatronics. 

"What you're about to see is top secret. Do NOT....tell anyone." I said to them with a serious face. Marionette nodded while Freddy gave me a weird look. Bonnie looked out the window eagerly. Chica was bouncing in her seat as Foxy crossed his arms, bored. I sighed and slowly opened the door, stepping out of the car. Jazz rolled in to my right, along with Bee, Ratchet and Ironhide as they transformed into their bipedal modes. Optimus looked down at me and then at the animatronics. His blue optics were confused for a moment before he nodded in understanding. 

"Guys, meet Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." I said, gesturing to Optimus, who knelt down in front of us and dipped his helm in greeting. Bonnie and Foxy had their mouths open in awe as Freddy stared wide eyed at him. 

"You weren't lying." Freddy murmured and I gave him a look. 

"Yeah. I tend to not lie about this stuff." I muttered and Jazz rolled his optics. 

"Ya lied to Sides that one time-" he began with a smirk and I cut him off.

"Hey! That was one time!" I exclaimed before lightly smacking his pede. "This is walking smart aft is Jazz, my guardian. That's Ironhide, Bee, and Ratchet." Ironhide hmphed at the animatronics as Jazz and Bee waved with smiles. Ratchet stepped towards us and scanned me and then the others. Bonnie flinched as Chica giggled at the sensation.

"What's he doing?" Freddy asked with a frown. I glared at Ratchet before looking at him.

"He's scanning you, something he has an obsession with." I muttered with a huff. Ratchet shot me a look.

"Youngling, I am your medical doctor. It's my job to check up on you." he said. 

"You're not my mother though." I muttered as I glared at him. Marionette and Jazz laughed. Most of the Autobots were ok with the animatronics and when I say most, I mean Ironhide spend a good five minutes trying to exterminate the 'rodent infestation' he thought we had. It took Ratchet's wrench and my powers to get him to stop with the help of Marionette and Will. Will had told Optimus about my connection to the animatronics and he was surprised by it. They went to Will's office to talk in private as that left me with Jazz, Bee and the animatronics. Ratchet and Ironhide left to do Primus knows what 'evil' things.  I shifted on my feet.

"So, ya know Em how?" Jazz asked curiously to Bonnie and the others. Bonnie looked up at him.

"She visited us when she was little." he said. 

"Mom took me to Fazbear's pizzeria." I added as I leaned against Jazz, who smiled down at me. Jazz nodded in understanding. Bee chirped and buzzed, causing the animatronics to   
looked very confused. 

"What did he say?" Foxy asked with a confused look. I grinned.

"He says welcome to N.E.S.T base. Bee can't really talk. He uses the radio and other sounds." I explained. 

"He's so cute!" Chica squealed, making Bee blush and bashfully hide his face. Jazz and I chuckled. I looked around, seeing the hangar almost empty. Jazz looked down at me.

"Why don't ya show them where they're stayin'?" he asked me and I nodded. I motioned for Bonnie, Chica, Marionette, Freddy and Foxy to follow me down a hallway. There were a few doors on either side. My room on base was on the right. I gestured to five other rooms.

"You guys can stay here for the time being. My room is right here so if you want to visit me, you can!" I told them. Marionette nodded with a small smile as the others started to claim their rooms. Marionette ended up being right next to my room, then Bonnie next to him. Chica, Freddy and Foxy were across the hall. As everyone settled in, I sat on my bed in thought. My mind was swirling with questions and replaying everything that had happened up until recently. Decepticon activity had mysteriously decreased and that was never a good thing. Even Optimus was concerned. That probably explained why Will wanted me at home for a while for my safety. Primus said the Cons wanted the animatronics for their own purposes. How and when? I didn't want my friends getting hurt. But how could I help them? Their murderer was still out there and that might mean that he could come back to finish the job. I shuddered at the thought. No. I couldn't let that happen either. 

But so much could go wrong and the worst part was something bad was already happening.  


End file.
